Catching Air
by SkyiMello
Summary: Sometimes, discovering something new is what you have to do, no matter how cliché it is. Joining Sina High's swim team did just that for Eren. Modern AU. ErenxLevi. First in The Moments in Our Lives series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey Guys! This is the 1st story in my really long series called The Moments in Our Lives. Each story has a different pairing and none of the stories connect in any way, I think...no wait, all of them (with the exception of two) have some sort of humor in it.**

**This one is one of my favorite AUs, even though a lot of people have already done this one.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SnK/AoT...**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Eren, was that really necessary?"

"...Yes."

"Like hell it was!"

"Shut the fuck up Horse face!...Ow! God, what the fuck Mikasa?"

"Stop cursing."

Eren rubbed the sore spot on his head as he glared at his adopted sister. His best friend, Jean, was smirking at him before Mikasa smacked him with her kick board. Eren laughed as the brunet rubbed his head and glared at the black haired girl. "Serves you right for making fun of me, Jean."

"You started it you bastar-" Mikasa held up her newest weapon of the day, mentally threatening both boys as they each faked a large grin and put an arm around each other's shoulder. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench that she was sitting on before the two idiots in front of her began to argue. All three of them were waiting for their other friends to arrive before going to the first swim practice of the season.

Everyone but Eren that is.

It was the reason why Jean and him were sporting small injuries from Mikasa's board. Jean was trying convince him, for the millionth time since the summer season ended, to join the swim team since he didn't join during his freshmen year, which was last year. Even Marco, Horse Face's adorable boyfriend, begged for him to join; saying that he would really help the team at States this year. Eren tried to ignore both of his close friends' pleas, but it was starting to become difficult now, especially since Armin joined their small campaign. It also didn't help that he was one of the best long distance swimmers in the city; he broke all of the long distance freestyle records only last season.

He really needed to stop trying so hard at practice.

Another silent seven minutes passed, thanks to Mikasa turning her killing glare on and carefully watching both of the teenagers' actions. Eren mentally groaned, just wishing that his friends would just _fucking_ get here so that he could leave and do whatever things, which consisted of eating and playing video games, that he had to do at home. Soft sounds of a bass danced into the green eyed boy's ears, signaling that Jean finally gave up on convincing him (for now unfortunately) and was listening to whatever Pop or Dub Step music he had on his IPhone. Laughter soon echoed throughout the vacant, outdoor basketball court as someone ran and hid behind the bench that Mikasa claimed for her and her stuff.

"SASHA!" The said girl popped out of her hiding spot, only to grin and hide behind Mikasa's head. Eren looked up to see the rest of the 'gang' walking across the blacktop towards them; Connie was speed walking in Mikasa's direction, fuming and angrily muttering something under his breath. Armin and Marco, who was just behind the buzzed cut boy, looked like they were specifically going to him. Eren shrank a little from the spot on the blacktop he was on and looked at Jean, who was resting his head on his swim bag, and now that the green eyed boy realized it, was still dozing off next to him; completely unaware of the others arrival. Marco walked up to his snoozing boyfriend and nudged Jean's side lightly with his foot, only to get an angry groan and a "Leave me alone" from the brunet. The freckled boy rolled his eyes and laid down on the ground, his head rested on Jean's stomach, and smiled at Eren.

"Are you coming today?" Eren groaned again, only to get Armin's small laugh as a response. The brunet glared at his blonde friend as Connie chased Sasha around the basketball court yelling things like, "Never touch my shit again!" and, "It was my food to begin with!". Eren stood up to leave but Armin grabbed his book bag just before he could walk off.

"Can't you come to one practice, please?" Armin pulled out his 'puppy face', while Marco snickered, knowing that the brunet was going to lose the battle. Eren attempted to glare at his blue eyed friend.

"No."

"Please?" Armin yanked on his bag in a really childish way, making Marco laugh even more. Eren tried to keep his face neutral, his eyebrows furrowed in some failed attempt to concentrate. The green eyed boy turned his head to the side and growled loudly. Armin let go and narrowed his eyes, smirking ever so slightly; Marco lightly shivered at the facial expression, hoping that it the blonde would never look at him like that ever. Eren, being the stupid idiotic person that he is, thought that Armin gave up and turned to leave. He literally only walked five steps before something pounced on him, making him fall to the ground. The brunet looked up only to get an eyeful of blonde hair.

"GOD DAMMIT ARMIN! GET OFF ME!" The blue eyed boy didn't budge. Eren pulled off his book bag, throwing it randomly on to the black top, and rolled over. Armin grinned as the brunet gave him a glare that could kill.

"Not until you agree to go to one practice."

"I'm not going to one of your damn practices!"

Armin laughed again, "Then I guess we're staying here until you do." Eren fumed and looked over at Marco, who was now leaning on his side on top of Jean who was still currently dead to the real world. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," Armin's eyes widened before grinning obnoxiously, "Only one practice though." The blonde got off of him and helped him up; brushing away any dirt that got on his shirt.

"Sorry for doing that," Armin smiled sheepishly, "It was the only way to get you to agree. Besides, I know you'll love it after one practice. It's just as fun as the summer season!" Eren rolled his eyes and muttered a, "Whatever" before stiffly walking to his other friends.

"Hey Reiner, I need a ride home to get my swim stuff." The said blonde looked at the brunet in slight surprise, before looking at Marco, who just woke up Jean due to the freckled boy accidently falling on his chest pretty hard from laughing too much, and Armin, who was grinning like how the idiotic teenager standing in front of the burly blonde would look after winning a race.

"Sure, practice doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

* * *

If Eren could destroy anything at the moment, it would have to be his group of friends in front of him. All of them were in their swim suits (including Eren, but he didn't want anyone to know how he got into it), waiting for the team caption to come out of some meeting that was mandatory to go to. The brunet didn't understand why he had to be here. So what if he was amazing at swimming and could really help the team? That's the reason why he didn't want to join to begin with. Everyone on the summer team at the Maria Country Club expected him to always win, with the exception of other swimmers (mainly his friends who were just as good as himself) and take the team to first place. Eren hated the pressure that the coaches and swimmers gave him, even when his friends tried to take away some of the burden that was always dropped onto his shoulders. Three people came up to Eren and his friends, two older boys and a girl. Some of the other team members that the brunet didn't know came and stood near the three people. One of the three took a step forward; all eyes were on him, except Eren, who was giving the ground another death glare.

"My name's Levi and I'm your team caption this season." Eren glanced up, "I expect all you brats to do as I say or there'll be shit to pay." Levi narrowed his eyes and glared at the crowd of teenagers, pausing, if only for a second, at where Eren was; the brunet looked bored, in the older teen's eyes, and Levi's expression hardened even more. He continued on talking and began a lecture about discipline and cleaning; ignoring the slightly scared looks of the freshman on the team and instead looked at the brunet, in the corner of his eye, who wasn't paying attention. Eren, oblivious to whatever looks that he got from to team caption or his friends, took this slightly wasted time (in his opinion) to 'size' Levi up. The green eyed boy looked up from the concrete ground only to meet gun metal grey eyes. Eren jumped ever so slightly from shock and widened his bright green eyes; Levi smirked at the movement but his lecture never faltered.

Levi, as Eren observed, was short.

That was a known fact.

He probably only reached up to Eren's nose in height (making him around 5' 2''), but the angry and sort of dark aura that seemed to pulse around him made him seem like the tallest person on the pool deck. Levi's raven colored hair was styled in an under cut, giving his face a cutting edge look that was very professional. His muscles were very well defined for someone of his size and Eren might have stared at Levi's body a second too long.

With a slight pink blush powdering his face, Eren grabbed his cap and goggles as everyone went to the starting blocks to receive their assigned lanes. A girl with glasses and long brown hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, held a list and was telling people where to go. Eren walked next to Jean and Armin as Marco was just assigned to lane five. They stood in the line that was formed in front of the girl and chatted until it was Armin's turn to find out his lane.

"Hey! My name's Hanji! What's yours?" Hanji grinned and held out a hand, in which Armin shook slowly; his smile wavered from the large amount of energy that she put into the supposed simple handshake.

"Armin Alert."

Hanji quickly looked at her list, "You're in lane four, just like Erwin. He's the tall blond over there." Armin looked at the person that was mention and then went to get his swim bag, but not before looking at his friends and shrugging lightly. Jean then received his lane number, he got lucky; he had the same lane as Marco. Jean nodded and gave a small smile to the green eyed brunet behind him before joining his boyfriend at lane five. Eren then looked at Hanji, who was looking at the list intently.

"Name?"

"Eren Jaeger..."

"Hm...Oh! You're in lane one. Good luck, you're going to need it." Eren raised an eyebrow but went to gather his things for practice.

* * *

Besides himself and Levi, there were only five other swimmers in Eren's lane; most of them looked like freshmen.

"Alright brats, we're starting off with a four hundred free warm up and after that, we'll be doing whatever fucking workout Eyebrows wrote for us on this paper." Levi held up one of the pool's kick boards with the sheet pasted on it with water. Eren pulled his cap on his head; the others followed his lead, before looking at the raven haired caption. Levi narrowed his steel grey eyes at the brunet and Eren just rolled his own green pair while he pulled his goggles over his eyes and dived into the cold, chlorine filled water.

The caption remained at the edge of the pool as he watched the brunet flip at the other end of the pool. "Shitty brat," Levi mumbled as he leaned against the starting block.

"Why aren't you swimming, Levi?" The said person growled at the familiar voice.

"We're not swimming remember? You specifically told us that yesterday." Levi looked at the blonde who was standing next to him. Erwin looked at the raven haired boy before raising an eyebrow.

"So I have."

"No shit, eyebrows." Erwin lightly laughed at the insult of a nickname before looking at something in his own lane; Levi, of course, stared at the blonde after a minute or so of not hearing any smart comment from one of his closest, and probably best (but he would never admit it), friends.

"What are you looking at? Already picking out the weak brats in your lane?" Erwin looked at Levi and shrugged.

"I guess you can say that, though I'm not picking out the weak, I'm more or less looking at their strengths. Look at this sophomore for example," The blonde pointed at a short skinny looking boy who was sitting on the edge of the pool, drinking from his water bottle while looking at the next set in the work out. Small tuffs of blonde hair peaked out of his solid blue cap, "his name is Armin Alert, he was on the team last year, and he has shown a real improvement in both backstroke and breaststroke."

Levi nodded, "But how do you know that he improved; I've never seen you talk to him before." Erwin blushed lightly at the comment, though Levi could have just imagined it, because the raven haired caption never saw the blonde blush that much before in all of the years that he's known him and the crazy shitty glasses, more commonly known as Hanji.

"We, um, talked before they started warm ups. He's really nice and told me about how summer season went for him and his friends. Did you know that Eren Jaeger, who Armin told me, is like a brother to him, broke all the distance free records last summer season? I was shocked because we're not on the same team as them; they're on the team that goes to the Maria County Club." Levi's eyes widened as he looked at Erwin in slight shock, because Levi never gets shocked or surprised...easily at least. The raven haired teen remembered hearing about Eren when the head coach of the team he was on, which practiced at Rose public pool, told him and his friends that wanted to know if any records were broken during the season. He remembered Petra, who was a diver during the high school season, freaking out because the record times before they were broken were very fast and many swimmers on their team tried to break them but didn't even get ten seconds close to the times.

"That's good; he'll be a great use for the team, especially during States."

"Hopefully, Armin also said that he didn't want join this year. Something about having a ton of pressure and the team relying on him too much." Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched his lane begin the next set.

"Tch. What a wimp, that shitty brat should be thankful for the talent he has and not complain to people." Erwin watched his lane again as the raven haired caption glared at Eren.

"I guess, but sometimes people who are under a ton of stress freak out and have anxiety attacks or things like that." The blonde sighed and looked at his friend, "Don't be cruel to him. The last thing I need is you giving him crap or something just because he's acting like a complete idiot to you."

Levi sent another glare towards Eren, making that the millionth one (maybe) that he sent in only a small period of time, "I can't guaranty that Eyebrows, he looks like a real _shitty_ brat to me and those type of brats need to be carefully watched and disciplined."

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for the stupid, crappy chapter. I have a "Plot" but I didn't know how to start this...Anyways, I'll have chapter 2 up in about a week at most.**

**Review if you want me to remember to update fast:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Oh my Gods! sorry for not updating last week, but here's the next chapter! For all the people that favorite, followed, etc., you're the best and I absolutely love you all for liking that pathetic excuse of a first chapter:) It makes me feel like staring at a computer for 8 hours straight to write it was worth it! The story will get better though...**

****A Totally Random But Semi Important Announcement Thing: Ok so I have another idea that I really want to write as soon as possible. It's a Peter Pan AU with LevixEren as the first main pairing, but I'm having difficult time trying to pick the other main pairing. I want to do either JeanxArmin and have Marco as a 7 year old or do JeanxMarco and make Armin 11 years old.** I don't know which one to choose so review if you like a certain pairing or something of that sort!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**I don't own Alone Together by Fall Out Boy or As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Being in the cold water was a relief to Eren, no matter how exhausting the sets were.

One thing that the brunet knew about the practice was, after swimming the warm up and getting a good look at the sheet of paper, that it was meant to wean out the people who couldn't or didn't want to do the amount of work that was inferred between the splotchy black ink lines. After all, the team had a reputation of only having some of the best swimmers in the city.

Eren greedily sucked down water from his almost empty water bottle as he looked at the next thing on the soggy paper. "Three one hundred IMs, followed by a one two hundred IM, do this twice..." Eren's eye twitched; he absolutely hated IMs, especially butterfly (he never understood Jean's love for that fucking stroke), even though he sometimes (once in a blue moon, which was still very rare for the teen) swims the two hundred IM at a meet. Grumbling, the green eyed teen looked up to see that Levi and Erwin, the blonde that was 'coaching' Armin's lane, finished talking and the other teen was heading back to his lane. The caption scrunched up his nose when he noticed Eren looking at him. Steel grey eyes narrowed as Levi picked up the practice and looked at it.

"Ok fucking brats, you have three one hundred IMs which followed by a one two hundred IM. All of you pathetic brats have to do this twice or you'll be dealing with me." Eren placed his water bottle on the edge of the pool before pushing off.

* * *

"So how was it then?" Marco grinned as the freckled boy walked up to Eren after Levi dismissed the team and specifically told them to, "Not be fucking late tomorrow or you'll be shiting yourselves after I deal with you."

The brunet shrugged, "It was fine. The sets were easy and the people in my lane were nice, but I think it was because they all pissed themselves when Levi told us what to do and stuff."

"So that means you'll be staying then?" Eren turned to see Jean walk up and put an arm around Marco.

"If that makes you guys and Armin shut up, then yes." Both boys grinned as the green eyed teen looked for his blonde friend, "Hey, have you seen Armin? I've only seen him briefly after getting out of the water before he left me for something." Jean shook his head and tangled his fingers with his boyfriend's. Marco nodded and pointed behind Eren.

"He's been talking to that guy over there since the beginning of practice. He was coaching his lane as well before going to Levi for a bit." The three watched as Armin and a tall blonde were sitting on one of the benches near the blocks, deep in whatever conversation (probably something philosophical, knowing Armin and all) both teens were in. Occasionally, Armin would laugh and put a hand on the other's shoulder, making the other blonde blush a little before joining the sophomore next to him. Eren rose an eyebrow in slight confusion before widening his eyes.

"Why would he need to talk to Erwin? I've never seen them talk before."

Jean nodded, "I know. He, Levi, and Hanji never talked to us last year. They were isolated most of the time, except at the meets when people seemed to actually acknowledge them." Marco's phone vibrated and the freckled boy read the text that was sent to him. His eyes widened slightly before quickly replying back.

"Armin just texted me to tell you guys that we don't have to wait for him. He's going out somewhere with Erwin apparently." The three watched as the two blondes walked out of the pool deck. Armin, even though he shouldn't have, looked back, only to see three different expressions:

Marco was grinning knowingly; shaking his head like a parent would after seeing their child make a huge mess in the kitchen.

Jean tilted his head in confusion before finally realizing what was happening and gave the small blonde a playful wink.

Eren...Well he just looked like his normal I'm-gunna-get-to-the-bottom-of-whatever-shit-is-going-on expression; he was pretty much glaring at Erwin who didn't even bother to look behind. Armin was slightly glad that he didn't.

"I always knew he was gay, even though he hasn't actually told us yet." Eren swatted the back of the other brunet's head; Marco laughed as they left to go to the green eyed boy's house like they usually did after school.

"Shut the fuck up Horse Face, nobody wanted to hear your opinion to begin with."

* * *

"AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK IN!"

The classroom door slammed on Eren's face. Mrs. Bentley sent him out after hearing an insult that was throw at her. Thinking that it was the brunet, because whenever something bad happens, it's _always_ Eren's fault regardless of who actually did it. The green eyed teen huffed and picked up his bag that the English teacher threw at him before kindly shutting the door in her own special way.

God, he hated that wrinkly old woman.

Well, he might as well make use of the rest of fifth period (which was only like forty-five minutes left) and pulled out his IPod; putting in his neon green skull candies.

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I'll say_  
_"I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead"_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we started at the end_

Eren walked down the language hallway, ignoring the looks he got from the students in the classrooms. The brunet didn't know where to go; there weren't many places to crash until lunch.

The library...nope, the lady in there also hated him for reasons unknown.

The auditorium, maybe he could watch the class do improve or something...or the teacher, Mr. Shadis, who (to no one's surprise really) hated him as much as Mrs. Bentley, and might throw him out, literally, for disturbing his class.

_Say it, (yeah)__  
__Let's be alone together, (yeah)__  
__We could stay young forever, (yeah)__  
__Scream it from the top of your lu-lu-lungs__  
__Say it, (yeah)__  
__Let's be alone together, (yeah)__  
__We could stay young forever, (yeah)__  
__We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_

Eren racked his brains, thinking of all the possible places that he could go. The soccer field, no, the soccer coach hated his guts for beating up on of his best players because the stupid midfielder was hitting on Mikasa...again. The Biology class, nah, Eren would just annoy the crap out of the teacher, who also despised him as well and he never even had her before. The band room, Eren broke the base drum by accident; not a good place to show up. The carpentry class, destroyed two saws and cracked a window out of pure anger at the kid next to him last year. The brunet couldn't even go five feet near the door to Mr. Zackly before being sent away to the principal's office.

There was no place to go...Stupid, fucking, god damn teachers and their shitty hatred towards him.

_You cut me off, I lost my track_  
_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_  
_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_  
_My heart is like a stallion_  
_They love it more when it's broken_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna, uh_  
_Yeah_

The green eyed teen turned down the history hallway; probably one of the only places in Sina High that he wasn't prohibited from. Eren began to hum to whatever random song Jean and Marco put on his IPod when they 'kidnapped' it from him for a whole weekend. He still hasn't listened to every song they put on his device and he's heard at least ten new songs everyday for the past month.

"For a fast swimmer, you're pretty slow at realizing that people are following you." Eren spun around only to meet gun metal eyes.

"Levi."

"Tch, what are you doing shitty brat? Aren't you supposed to be in a fucking classroom learning the shit they teach us?" The brunet took the ear bud that Levi took out of his ear before rolling his eyes.

"I was sent out for no reason and was specifically told not to come back in." That earned Eren another, "Tch." from the swim caption in front of him. Seeing that the raven teen didn't look like he was done talking, Eren turned to find some random peace and quiet. A hand grabbed the top part of his head, forcing the green eyed teen to turn around. Levi's glare only intensified as Eren mumbled something under his breath.

"I wasn't done with you shitty brat. I was looking for your puny ass anyways; don't just walk away and making this torture of a job that Erwin gave me any fucking harder." Eren glared back with only about a half of the intensity compared to Levi.

"Well, what is it?" The raven haired teen rolled his eyes at the stupid but, somehow, cute expression on the green eyed brat's face...wait, cute?

"Erwin wanted to know if Armin and the rest of you brats wanted to join us for lunch, if you wanted of course, thought I think that this was mainly for the blonde kid you hang out with."

"You mean Armin. You just said his name too." Levi let go Eren's head, almost making the younger teen fall flat on his face.

"What the fuc-"

"Shut up shitty brat and go find your friends or whatever you fucking call them. You can find Hanji near the lunch line." Levi turned and left as the bell rang; a wave of students flowed into the cramped hallways to get to the lunch room.

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you love, love me, love me_  
_As long as you love, love me, love me_

"Wha-God dammit, they had to put that on here...I hate that Canadian."

* * *

"Hey Eren, wait up."

Eren turned around as four people jogged up to him; Mikasa and Armin were in a seemingly deep conversation for today's lecture in Psychology class. The green eyed teen walked up to he other two and punched the teen to left on the shoulder.

"OW! God dammit Eren, that hurt!" Jean rubbed his new injury as Eren glared at him and Marco.

"Never put Justin Bieber on my IPod again. You know how much I fucking hate him." Both teens looked at the glaring boy in front of them in confusion.

"We didn't put him on there, Jean and I don't listen to him. Besides, Jean is addicted to Dub Step and I like anything that isn't by people like Justin Bieber." Eren narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Can you get the song off, better yet remove anything else that was done by that singer?" Marco nodded as Eren gave the freckled boy the IPod. The five reached the cafeteria as Hanji magically appeared from whatever spot she used to be in and grabbed Eren's shoulder.

"Did they say yes?" The green eyed teen looked over at his friends.

"Hey guys. Hanji asked if we wanted to go and eat with her, Erwin, and the rest of their friends." Mikasa nodded, saying something about Annie and Sasha getting detention in Culinary class (a fascinating story about how both girls plotted to get all the chicken tenders that the class made, since Sasha was _dying_ from hunger, by only using needles and chopped up pepper). Reiner left during fourth period for a sports therapist appointment for his knee; nothing to really worry about since he's been going to therapy since the beginning of last school year. None of them have seen or heard from Ymir and Krista since yesterday's practice.

"I'm cool with that," Marco smiled.

"Yeah, Bertolt is tutoring Connie for the big test on World Geography." The group got their trays and picked out whatever they wanted for today, which there were a lot of choices to choose from since the school, thanks to the principal, had the best food around; in Eren's opinion at least.

"U-um. I'm-m fine w-with that." Armin mumbled, the blonde's cheeks a bright pink that didn't go unnoticed by the others, thought no one said anything and Hanji just gave a wicked glint (the kind that she has on when she's planning something, but only Levi and Erwin knew the look) that only Eren noticed. The glasses wearing teen swung an arm around Armin, while expertly balancing her overflowing lunch tray with one hand, and laughed heartedly; leading sophomores to the table near the ginormous window that allowed people to over look the large dark green field that had the soccer, baseball, and football fields.

"It's fine~ I'm sure they'll love all of you! Especially Erwin~" Hanji 'whispered' the last part in Armin's ear as the younger teen flushed even darker. Eren noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"What does she mean, Armin? Does this have to do with ditching Jean, Marco, and me yesterday?" The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, most likely trying to stop blushing in Eren's opinion.

"Um, well...Oh hey guys!" Armin rushed to sit down next to Erwin, who smiled fondly back at the smaller blonde. Eren sat next to his friend as Armin mouthed, "I'll tell you later" to him as the others all sat in the remaining seats. There were a few juniors that the sophomores didn't know at all. A small blonde girl was laughing at Levi's expression as Hanji nearly killed the raven haired boy by swinging an arm around him. Another blonde teen sniffed Eren before nodding at a comment that a light brown haired girl said to him. The green eyed teen shuddered at the unexpected sniff and glanced at another teen who just bit his tongue from arguing with Hanji and two other brunets. The blonde girl stopped her giggling as she looked at Armin.

"OHMYGOSH! He's sooooo cute! What's your name?"

"A-armin." The girl giggled as she looked at the rest of us.

"My name's Petra. I'm on the diving team." She then pointed at the teenager who sniffed Eren, "This is Mike. Sorry if he sniffs you, he does that to people he hasn't met yet. This is Nanaba, she's on the basketball team." The brunet girl smiled and gave a large wave to the sophomores before going back to her Kindle. Petra then elbowed the junior next to her, making him bite his tongue again.

"What the-" The blonde girl tilted her head towards the younger teens in sitting at their table. The teen coughed, "I'm Oluo and these two idiots next to me are Gunther and Eld." The two brunets began protesting about how Oluo was the stupid one for agreeing to wear perfume and cologne smelling like animals or something like that. Eren looked at the four juniors in front of him.

"Are they always like that?" Jean asked Petra as the blonde glared at the idiots next to her. Hanji, Erwin, and Levi just ate, fully ignoring the commotion.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. They're also on the dive team as well and they're all pretty good." Jean nodded and turned to his boyfriend to strike a previous conversation on the pros and cons of horseback riding (it was started when Eren was pissed off at Jean for beating him at Call of Duty yesterday and chucked every insult that he could think of that was horse related); Hanji immediately joined in when Marco said something about experimentation. Eren turned to ask Armin what he wanted to tell him, since Mikasa was texting Annie and Sasha, only to see that he was in another deep conversation with Erwin. The green eyed teen sighed and picked at his salad; watching the argument about perfume and animals.

He didn't notice a pair of gun metal eyes glaring at him with enough intensity to destroy humanity with one look.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope it wasn't too bad, I kept on thinking that I was rushing too much between Levi and Eren and redid this chapter at least 4 times...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** GAH! Another late update! I was going to wait until after school ended to update all my stories, but I got a review that motivated me to get off my lazy ass and write this. **

**Thanks for the review, namvd! You're the best at motivating lazy people like me:) :)**

**Its sort of bad and slightly uneventful, though, so I'll revise it once schools out. **

**Anyways...****Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This week, we'll be mostly focusing on each of the relays for both the men and women's teams and seeing who will be on each one for every meet."

It's been about a week since the first practice and so far Eren has yet to decide what he feels about it all. In other words:

Eren loves being on the team since he has his friends, he gets to swim, and everyone is nice to him...

...Except for Levi, who makes practice almost a living hell because school is the one true hell in the green eyed teen's opinion.

The raven haired caption was probably the reason why around thirty swimmers left, though it was understandable. There were about seventy-five people that wanted to join and after the first practice, people started to not come and quit, leaving the team with about forty-two people; nineteen girls and twenty-three boys. Currently, Erwin was giving a miniature lecture on relays and how they were going to decide since Head Coach Pixis decided to get drunk the night before, leaving the coaching duties to Levi, Hanji, and Erwin; per usual.

"We'll first start with the two hundred Medley Relays. Remember that each team was selected by Coach Pixis after we had the mini meet three days ago. Group one is Alex in Backstroke, Eric in Breaststroke, Kyle in Butterfly, and Miles in Freestyle; you'll be in lane six. Group two is Levi in Backstroke, Armin in Breaststroke, Jean in Butterfly, and myself in Freestyle; we'll be in lane five..."

Eren watched his friends Armin and Jean walk up together to lane five as Erwin called out the last two groups. Hanji told the rest of the swimmers to stand near the edge of the pool to cheer on the teams. The glasses clad junior called over four people, which consisted of a freshman that Eren didn't know, Marco, Connie, and a senior, to time each lane; Marco timed lane six, Connie lane four, Reiner lane five, and the freshman timed lane three. Hanji then scampered to the starting machine and picked up the microphone attached to the device. Another junior blew a whistle three times; silence filled the pool deck with the occasional whisper flying around the swimmers at the side of the pool.

"Alright everyone! This is the men's two hundred Medley Relay; heat one of one." A long shrill of the whistle echoed as Levi and the other backstrokers jumped into the cold water and lined themselves up. The junior nodded to Hanji, "Take your marks," The swimmers pulled on the bars and tucked their heads in, "BEEP!"

The backstrokers pushed off, each in an almost perfect arch, a second after Hanji pressed the buzzer button; yells and cheers immediately spurred up, creating an almost deafening noise. Eren walked up the edge and watched the team in lane five. Levi immediately gained the lead, swiftly flipping at the wall with such speed that Eren thought that if he blinked, he would have missed it. Armin climbed up onto the block when Levi was half way through the second lap; the blonde put his hands out in an 'L' like shaped and moved his arms down in time with Levi.

Just as The raven haired caption took his last stroke, arching under the water even more to have a stronger finish, Armin swung his arms and pushed off. The blonde was underwater, doing the famous underwater pull out, until he was about half way across the pool. He looked like a bouncy ball, his upper body quickly bobbing in and out of the water at what looked like a record pace to people who weren't swimming. Armin already finished his second pull out as the team in second place just touched the wall, due to not only the lead that Levi gave him but of how fast he was; surprising most of the team (mainly the freshmen) that have never seen the blonde swim like that.

Just like Armin, Jean stepped up onto the block, repeating what Armin did, pushing off powerfully when Armin practically slammed his arms into the wall due to his strong finish. To Eren, Jean's form was practically flawless. The brunet looked like he was flying gracefully instead of swimming. Jean finished quickly (Erwin doing what both Jean and Armin did when he was on the block), giving his team another three seconds in their already about nine second lead. Erwin was a missile in the water, flipping at the opposite wall in no time and strongly finishing to the wall, soaking the people close the lane that he was in with the mini tsunami he created with the water. Reiner, soaked from the wave of chlorine water, went to Hanji and showed her their time. She squealed in delight as she bounced over to the winning team, gushing at their almost record time; saying that with a little more practice, they could break the school record.

With a towel draped around his neck, Erwin went to grab the relay list; Armin following him with a childish grin. He then read off the girls two hundred Medley Relay. Eren only registered that Krista was doing Backstroke, Sasha in Breaststroke, Mikasa doing Butterfly, Ymir in Freestyle; their team swimming in lane six. Jean sat next to the green eyed teen, water dropping onto his back from his hair. Eren smiled and gave his annoying but somehow amazing best friend a high five.

"You did pretty well, for a Horse face." Jean smirked and shook his head, effectively getting Eren wet in the process.

"I told you not to call me that, but thanks. Hanji kept on telling us that we'll definitely be the team for the two hundred Medley Relay." Both teens became quiet as the three shrills resounded again.

"The women's two hundred Medley Relay, heat one of one." The junior blew in the whistle; a long high note escaped the plastic contraption. "Take your marks," The girls went into their starting position, "BEEP!" The cheering wasn't as deafening but Eren couldn't hear what Jean was telling him, even though the other teen was literally right next to him. The green eyed teen then focused on what was happening in the water; finally understanding what his brunet friend was talking about.

Krista and the girl in lane five were practically neck and neck. The petit blonde gained a fraction of an inch when she arched to finish, giving Sasha maybe a half second lead. The other breaststroker wasn't as quick as the food loving teen; Sasha gained a little more of a lead when she pushed off the opposite wall. The other girl picked up her speed, only two feet away from leading, when Sasha finished and Mikasa flew off the block, instantly sprinting, her form almost as flawless as Jean's. The raven haired girl's part of the race ended quickly and Ymir started hers; the girl in second place had no chance against the brunet; leading into lane six's victory. The four girls walked up to their friends and gave either soaking wet hugs or loud high fives.

"Great job girls," Marco said as he handed his stopwatch to another swimmer and leaned his body on Jean, purposely making his boyfriend bend to the left slightly. Armin then pooped out of nowhere with Erwin in tow.

"Yeah! You guys were amazing!" Erwin then called out the boys two hundred Free Relay.

"The order of each team is in the order in how I call each person out. Group one Armin, Marco, Reiner, and Jean; lane three..."

The said boys walked over to the assigned block and another student took Marco's place as a timer. Hanji then called out the event and heat, right after the infamous three blows from the whistle. Armin and the other three starters stepped onto the block. "Take your marks...BEEP!" Eren watched as the two boys in lanes four and five sprinted quickly, obviously not knowing that they were wasting most of their energy before the flip turn. Armin managed to gain the lead during the middle of the second lap, though. A body plopped down next to the green eyed teen, taking the brunet's eyes away from the race.

"Tch. What are you looking at, shitty brat." It was more of a statement than a question; making Eren's eyebrows scrunch together in annoyance.

"Well, I _was _watching my friends but your short ass decided to show up and distract me." Levi glared at him, clearly insulted by the comment.

"I didn't know that brats like you took such a liking for _short_ asses, and would rather stare at it instead of watching their friends compete." Eren blushed, more from embarrassment than anger, and turned to see Jean finish his fifty meters of freestyle; it was clear that they won, by the looks on Reiner's face. The brunet turned back to Levi, the junior's face still looked the same but his lip was twitching ever so slightly, probably from how he easily made Eren embarrassed. Eren was about to say something when Marco threw a wet towel at the green eyed boy's face. The brunet glared at the freckle clad teen that was snickering in front of him.

"What the hell was that for?" Eren chucked the brightly colored material back at its owner. Marco just laughed at the towel missed him by a mile.

"You're stupid."

"Yes! You finally agree with me!" Eren rolled his eyes as Jean (who decided to finally shove his face into their just starting conversation) looked like a four year old at a candy story from that bland comment.

"I didn't mean in general," Marco said as Erwin called out the relays for the girl's two hundred Free Relay; Annie pushed passed the group of boys in a successful attempt to get to the row of lanes.

This time, as the teams were lined up at their lanes, Levi was at the microphone and the junior next to him shrank a little before blowing the whistle three times, "All right...women's two hundred freestyle relay, heat one of one." Mikasa and the other starters stepped up on the block; Eren could see the raven girl glare at Levi who, in response to the look, just "tched" into the microphone as the last whistle resounded around the pool deck. "Take you marks," Levi drawled out as each girl tensed up, "BEEP!"

Mikasa immediately took the lead and in about ten seconds, swiftly flip turned of the wall. During the second lap though, Eren noticed that, even though she was keeping the lead, she was slowing down a little. Jean and the others must have noticed too because Krista looked worried and Reiner grunted while intensely staring at the race. Once Ymir dived off and Mikasa got out of the water, the raven started yelling loudly with Hanji for Ymir to swim faster.

"Mikasa must have known that she slowed down near the end." Marco commented as Ymir finished with a good enough lead to guarantee them a victory. Reiner and Bertolt cheered loudly as Annie sprinted down the pool to the other wall. Hanji was jumping up and down on the block as she yelled and cheered as the blond flipped and speed up to finish her part of the race. Hanji was doing fine until the person on the team that was second, speed up enough to be neck and neck with her at the turn.

"GO HANJI!" Eren shouted as everyone was either cheering for the brunet or the other swimmer. When both teenagers were about five meters from the wall, Hanji stretched and kicked just enough to pull forward and win by about a second. As the girls came back for water and a dry towel, Sasha and Krista went up and hugged the four as they congratulated them. Eren walked up to Mikasa as she took a long drink from her water and gave her a half hug. "You did fine, all you need is some more training and you'll be fine." Mikasa nodded and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Eren." She looked up as the men's four hundred freestyle relays were called.

"...Lane three, Levi, Eren, Jean, and Erwin." Hanji called out as Jean threw Eren his cap and goggles that the green eyed teen caught easily.

"Good luck." Eren looked at his adopted sister and smiled.

* * *

Having Jean randomly talk about shit was one thing, but having him do that and Levi mentally shooting bullets at the green eyed teen from his eyes was a whole different experience. The junior was next to Erwin who was, not surprisingly now, talking to Armin. Hanji was at the microphone and the whistle blew out, but Eren ignored it as he watched Levi up on the block as he went down into the starting position. Eren blushed and turned his head as he got a full view of the raven's ass.

"BEEP!" Levi and another swimmer were neck and neck but, based on what Erwin said during the junior's second lap, he wasn't swimming to his full potential yet. At the beginning of the third lap, Levi's pace picked up and by the time he flipped off the wall, he was a body and a half ahead of the other swimmer. Eren stepped up and kneeled slightly as he put his hands in a "L". His body met cold water when Levi finished and he launched himself off the block. The green eyed teen started with a fast, but not sprinting, pace as he quickly reached the wall and flipped. He couldn't see or feel the currents of any of the other swimmers but he speed up slightly as the second wall came up and he flipped even faster than he did on the first wall; soaking everyone around his lane. His muscles began to hurt and he was starting to loose air faster, but he kept on pushing forward, kicking in another gear, just in case another swimmer was right behind him. As he reached the wall, he pulled out whatever energy was hiding in his body and full out sprinted and flipped again, keeping the speed as he raced to the wall. When, and only when, Eren slammed his hand into the wall and Jean dived off, did he realized that he gave Jean another few seconds to their lead to use as an advantage.

Erwin smiled and congratulated him as Armin hugged him saying that he did amazing. Eren looked at his friends at the edge of the pool they all smiled and waved (Marco yelled, "Great job Jaeger!") before going back to cheering for Jean, who was on his third lap. Connie gave him a thumbs up from the lane that he was timing; Eren returned the gesture with a grin. Eren turned, only to have Levi literally right behind him. The green eyed teen gave him a wary look.

"What do you want?" Levi glared at him before holding out his hand. Eren cautiously took it and shook it.

"You did ok...for a brat." They watched as Erwin was already at the other end and on his second lap; Jean was already out of the water and talking to Armin who, for some odd reason was blushing slightly. Eren would have to ask Jean later. All of a sudden someone punched his stomach. The green eyed teen yelped on impact and glared at the raven next to him. Levi smirked and started to walk away.

"Don't stare at my ass next time."

Eren's face could rival the bright red shirt that Levi was putting on from where his was standing from across the pool deck.

* * *

The women's four hundred freestyles relays were called and all of the starters, Ymir was one of them, were on the block when Eren and Jean were standing at the edge of the pool, mostly dry and watched as the last event was taking place. Hanji pressed the buzzer and the swimmers dived off. Eren noticed that Erwin and Armin weren't around the area and then realized that he needed to ask the Horse Face next to him about the petit blond.

"Hey Horse Face." Jean turned his head and the brunet's eye twitched.

"Stop calling me that shit head. What do ya want." Ymir was on her final lap as Annie stepped up and was in position to jump off. Marco looked at Eren as Jean glared at him expectantly.

"What were you and Armin talking about during out four hundred relay, when I was looking around I saw him blushing while you two were talking." Jean gave him a weird look before nodding.

"Oh yeah, I was asking him why he was with Erwin so much and he started stuttering and blushing like a teenage girl. So, I'm thinking that he likes the guy and well, that's what I was telling Marco." Eren nodded as the new information sunk in to his brain. Annie was finishing her part of the race and Sasha dived off.

"Why would he like that guy though?" Eren wondered out loud to the other two, "I mean, Erwin acts like a fucking general or something."

"His parents and brothers are in the military," Marco said as Sasha was starting her third lap; she had a six second lead from the team in second place. "So I guess that's why he seems so straight forward and acts like a leader." The mini conversation ended as Sasha sprinted into the wall and Mikasa shot off the block. This time, Eren knew that she wasn't going to mess up near the end; especially with the lead that she has. The other anchors of the other three teams didn't even have a chance even with the teen's fast turns and long underwater butterfly kicks. Mikasa's second and third lap whizzed by and she kept on increasing her speed all the ways until she finished with record speed. Eren and the other cheered loudly was she pulled herself out of the water almost effortlessly. The green eyed teen knew that even though she wasn't smiling, her eyes showed the happiness in her for accomplishing her goal.

* * *

"Good job, everyone, especially if you swam today. Those teams that won will be the teams for each meet unless otherwise." Hanji looked at the group of high schoolers around her. "Practice tomorrow will be focused most on your major stroke, so go home and get some rest!" As everyone dispersed, the glasses clad junior noticed two things:

One, Erwin, Mr. Captain America himself, was still nowhere to be found; and neither was that cute blond sophomore boy that talks to him a lot now.

Two, Levi was still glaring at the blond boy's friend, who was talking to that two toned sophomore and his freckled boyfriend (since those two brunets were holding hands).

Hanji's eyes glistened as she pulled out her phone from her bag and began texting a certain blond diver.

"Oh, yes...this will be an interesting season..."

* * *

**A/N:**** As I said up top, I'm sorry for another boring-ish chapter and not a million pounds of ErenxLevi fluff or other romantic stuff but I really wanted to write this instead of doing a full length mini meet and this is important for other main events that are going to come along...**

**I don't know if I mentioned that Mikasa was Eren's adopted sister in the other chapters but I wanted to mention that in here when Mikasa was angry at herself so yeah...**

**I hope you liked it since I temporally forgot what happened during a meet, I haven't swam in a few months :( **

**Anyways...Things will get better soon enough :)**


End file.
